


A Gift For Ben

by CaptainMallory



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey - Freeform, Rey Pegs Ben in This One, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, This is born of my own avarice, reylo pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory
Summary: Once upon a time there was a joke on twitter that got turned into a comic, that got turned into porn.Rey buys Ben a gag gift and swears she will see him use it before the night is through.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	A Gift For Ben

The box was set precisely in the middle of his pillow, “For Ben, Rey,” and covered in little hand drawn hearts. Rey was leaning against their bedroom door frame, her smile set wide in a smirk.

“It’s not my birthday?” Ben questioned as he picked up the box.

“You’ll see!” Rey encouraged. 

Ben shook it and heard only a soft rustle inside. He broke the little sticker on the front and lifted the lid. Immediately his eyes flicked up to Rey’s face, and her smirk widened into a radiant, confident smile.

“Rey!” Ben called over at her, his face a mixture of exasperation, confusion, and immediate acceptance that he was dating the most ridiculous person in the world.

“Aren’t they perfect!” Rey responded, cheerily. Her eyes and nose crinkled with delight.

“I cannot with you,” Ben said and pulled out the contents to examine them. 

Folded neatly over on itself was a pair of briefs, deceptive black briefs. But across the ass was scrawled in large, white, block prints, “MADE TO BE LICKED, TOPPED, AND LOVED” with another fucking heart.

“Try them on,” Rey asked and wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

  
“Absolutely not,” Ben grimaced and tossed the box on the bed.

“You will, oh, you will,” Rey purred. 

__________________________________

Later that evening, after dinner, Rey came up to Ben while he was washing the dishes and slid her hands surreptitiously up his stomach and settled on his chest. She had to stand on tip toes to nuzzle her nose into the nape of his neck, but he was smiling.

“You will have to wait for me to freshen up,” Ben warned. “I don’t want your mouth on my dick just yet.”

Rey whined, but agreed and went to the bedroom to wait for him. 

Ben went into their bathroom and opened the bottom drawer where he kept his wipes, and his eyes landed on his douche. He paused, thoughtfully.

“Rey?” Ben called, “Would you come in here a minute?”

Rey practicalled sprinted into the bathroom, in a small black negligee, with a matching thong.

Ben’s breath caught in a hiss, looking her over. “Kriff,” he muttered. “I, uh,”  _ Words, dammit, find your words. _ “Did you want me to douche?” He was already imagining her in her strap on, wearing that thin, little black lace top. His cock stirred in his sweatpants.

Rey’s eyes went wide with delight, “Sure, I will get things set up.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and trotted back out of the room.

Ben emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and he audibly groaned. Rey was lying on her side, the strap on spread, thick and heavy, out on the bed. She was stroking it, almost lazily, definitely hungrily, and her eyes were glued to Ben’s. He knew she was watching him as he looked her over, admiring her and her cock.

“Come here,” Rey asked, and patted the bed in front of her. 

Ben slid in on his side and tried to kiss Rey, but she held up her finger to stop him. 

“I’m in charge tonight,” she crooned, and crawled on top of him. Ben gazed all over her, from her freckled nose, down her lithe body, drinking in her tits, and then settled on that massive dildo. Her strap on trailed with her, laying heavy on his abs. Rey smiled down at him, and then got to work. 

She shifted down, kissing the length of Ben’s torso, dancing over his chest, his abs, fluttering little kisses down to his waistband. She tapped him on the hip, and Ben raised himself up, to let her slip off his sweats. He was bare underneath, and Rey wasted no time. She palmed against his massive thighs and wordlessly asked him to assume the position. 

Ben lifted his legs into the air, toward his head, exposing himself to her. Rey licked her lips, then lowered her mouth against his tight, puckered hole. Ben whimpered at her caresses, her tongue pushing against the sensitive flesh, each flicker bringing a new jolt of sensation and pleasure.

Rey slowly pulled her mouth away and lightly trailed her fingers over his wet hole, teasing him, before bringing her lips back and licking him again, more fiercely this time, applying more tantalizing pressure. She pressed her tongue stiffly against the hole, pulsing the pressure. Ben's head was fuzzy and he felt his skin begin to prickle with pleasure. Then, she began to work her way up, taking a nut into her mouth and sucking. Ben arched his back and audibly moaned. His hands gripped the bed sheets as Rey massaged his hole with a finger, still only just teasing him, and her mouth worked his balls, licking and sucking each in turn. 

Before long, Rey’s mouth was on the tip of his swelling cock, but only for a moment, singularly teasing him, before she trailed back down to his asshole. Now she bobbed her head up and down, languidly licking him with long strokes that came up to his balls. And then, she pulled away. Ben nearly whined in protest, but then he heard the cap of the lube snap open, and Rey dolloped the lube against his asshole. He shuddered at the sudden cold, but soon enough Rey’s thumb was moving the fluids around his hole. She slowly, carefully, sunk her thumb inside, one knuckle at a time. Ben groaned and reached for his cock, absentmindedly stroking himself while Rey worked her finger in and out of him, loosening him up. Soon, Rey took her thumb out and gently pressed her index and middle fingers into Ben, crooking them up toward his belly, searching for the spot that would-- “Oh,  _ fuck _ !” Ben called out when Rey found it. 

He couldn’t see her, but he could nearly hear her smug self-satisfaction, the way she hummed low in her throat. 

“You’re not ready yet,” Rey crooned, and slowly entered a third finger into him. He groaned, the thrill of her spreading him egging him on. He knew even with her three fingers, he wouldn’t be quite ready for her cock. It was much, much bigger, modeled after his own fat dick. But that was all part of the game. 

Ben felt himself relaxing around her fingers, and that when he heard the bottle of lube open again. He would have shivered in anticipation, but he was already shaking from pleasure. 

Rey dribbled lube all over the length of her beautiful silicon cock. It was veined and the head on it was massive. Just rigid enough to feel great to Ben, but soft enough to not bruise his insides. Ben didn’t know he was a size queen until they’d tried other toys and none of them did it quite like this one. Rey slid her fingers out of Ben and began to work the lube all up and down the length of herself. Ben mourned the loss of Reys fingers stroking his g-spot only briefly, before she was notching the tip of her cock against him. 

“Ready?” She asked.

“Never,” Ben joked. 

Rey slowly began to ease the tip of her cock into Ben, and paused, letting him adjust. Ben felt the familiar sting, and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. After a few heartbeats, he nodded, and Rey began to slowly rock her hips into him, offering him the first of her inches. 

Ben began to gasp and moan, he loved feeling so full of her. Rey rolled her hips gently at first, letting Ben’s moaning control the pace. She palmed and squeezed his ass cheeks playfully as she began to build up a little speed, and Ben’s breath came in short, quick huffs. In a daring move, Rey gave a few hard thrusts, her thighs slapping against his ass, and Ben cried out in pleasure. Then she backed back off, and rolled against him, rocking her hips, pulling her length out and slowly coming back until she dared to quicken her pace again.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Ben moaned deep in his throat, his hand trying to stroke himself, since Rey loved to watch that, but he was lost in their rhythm. When he could open his eyes to look at her her tits bounced in that little lace top, and she would bite her bottom lip. She was watching herself fuck him, and, fuck, that was hot.

“Shit, babe,” He groaned as Rey started to pump wildly against him, delivering a flurry of thrusts and then easing back off. She pulled all the way back and then tapped into him with just the first few inches before rolling her hips back into him, giving him her full length down to the root. Rey held Ben here for a moment, enjoying watching his eyes roll back as he was stuffed completely with her cock.

“Look at you, taking all of me,” Rey nearly whispered to him. All Ben could maange in response was a deep moan.

Rey began her rolling again, fucking him, enocuraged by his increasingly erratic grunts and groans. “Oh my god, Oh my stars, oh fuck yea, oh, oh that’s so fucking deep, Rey,” Ben heard his voice, but it felt like it was lightyears away as Rey fucked into his g-spot over and over again. He could practically see stars as the tip of her cock caught him over and over.

Rey slowed her pace down, angling her hips upward, and Ben encouraged her, “Oh yea, oh fuck yea, that’s it, right there,” and Rey began to rock against him harder, but not faster. She wanted to savor watching him fall apart on her cock. The way he tossed his dark locks from side to side on the pillow. The billowing heave of his chest as he gasped in pleasure. How beautiful he looked when she fucked him senseless. 

“Oh shit, Rey, fuck my fucking ass,” Ben cried and Rey thrust into him faster as he fisted his cock, stroking more furiously. Ben was practically bouncing against her short rapid thrusts as she barely came out of him, leaving him completely stuffed. Ben’s breath came in broken gasps and with only a few more strokes of Rey’s massive cock in him, Ben came in a crying whimper, his cum rocketing up and covering his chest and abs.

Rey gave Ben a few moments to come back down, and then slowly, carefully pulled out of him. Ben whimpered a little, but that was one of the best orgasms he’d had this week. He heard Rey unstrap herself and the jingle of the falling harness before she crawled up him, kissing him as she went. Ben snuggled with Rey for a moment, before the need to use the bathroom became impossible to ignore. 

Ben fumbled for his underwear and his hand found a waistband. He slid to the edge of the bed and pulled them up, half drunk in his post-orgasm glow. The bathroom light illuminated him, and Rey couldn’t help but smile as she saw him standing there, and she read, “MADE TO BE LICKED, TOPPED, AND LOVED.”

“I told you so!” Rey yelled from their bed. 

“Shut up! Or when I get back there I’m not going down on you!” Ben called back, but both of them were laughing as he shut the door.


End file.
